Stages of Leadership
by SamN5
Summary: "I must warn you, my son that this role has much more involved than you think. I chose you, because the way you asked revealed how suited you would be. You're not hopeless; you just don't know much yet." - 20 prompts, 200 words drabble challenge
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Hey there! I've always wanted to finish a drabble challenge, but I never could. Now, I'm going to give it a try again. 20 prompts, 200 words. I chose this fandom and my fav turtle in blue. I really hope I can make it, wish me luck. (:  
>Please excuse the mistakes, correction is accepted!<p>

Rated T for later updates.  
>Enjoy!<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>1. When the role falls upon…the child's mind changes<strong>_

* * *

><p>He knelt in front of his master, and although he tried to look determined, was unable to hide that small, barely noticeable frown on his forehead. They had just come back from the surface, but this visit affected his nervous system far differently...it had left a much deeper mark, and it troubled him, though nothing remarkable happened.<p>

"I don't know, Sensei, I really don't. It was so…different, completely different. Maybe I should neglect my TV shows? Just because I'm starting to see ghosts."

The unleashed desperation made Splinter smile. His son's dark blue eyes were wide, revealing all the hidden emotions in them—the curiosity, the excitement and the fear.

"No, my son, it means that you start exploring the responsibility of the role that has fallen upon you. I admit I had concerns at first that I perhaps came up with the leader-issue too soon, but as I watch all of you train every day, I realized it couldn't be postponed further. I made you leader, because the way you asked revealed how suited you would be to this role."

"But…what if you were wrong? What if I'm not good enough? If I fail? What am I supposed to do first?"

Splinter chuckled. "Perhaps you should gain some self-assurance from Raphael."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Feedback is not necessary, but I like reviews. (:

-_Sam_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Hey, guys! I just want to say thank you for your reviews and help. You're awesome. So, here I am again with another short drabble, really hope you'll like it.  
>Please excuse my poor language, correction is accepted.<p>

T for later updates.  
>Forgot to mention before: I do not own TMNT.<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>2. When the leader is inexperienced…things can easily slip out of his hands<strong>_

* * *

><p>Trying to get rid of the day's pressure, he was meditating in the dojo, pale candles around him. His breathing was slow and steady, his body stress-free, his brain almost fully cleared—loud footsteps and shouting shook him out of this trance. It startled him so much that his shoulders jumped, the relaxed atmosphere got infected with nervousness. He quickly sprang to his feet, and grabbing his swords, left the dojo.<p>

The welcoming sight didn't seem very endearing. His brothers were busily preparing to go—to the surface.

"Where do you think you're going?" he asked curtly. "Sensei forbade us to leave the Lair."

Raphael snorted. "Come on, Leo, you really wanna just slack off all week? My legs are stiff like concrete! I've gotta stretch them."

Donnie and Mikey were silent, but their eyes proved they agreed with their hot-headed sibling. The leader blinked at them in surprise. He needed to act with more force.

"Forget it. As your leader, I order you to stay," he raised his finger. The expected influence hadn't seemed to arrive—his brothers glanced at him blankly.

"Well, as your followers, we're leaving anyway," Raph snapped with a shrug, then the three turtles, turning their backs, headed for the exit. The leader's eyes widened.

"As your leader…guys? Guys!" He just stared at the retreating figures in disbelief, and didn't understand. He _was_ the leader, they _had_ to fulfill his instructions. Why _wouldn't_ they listen to him? Why would they ignore him? A leader must be followed…

He just didn't understand. Maybe his master was right. He still needed to obtain their respect. There was still much to learn.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Feedback is not necessary, but I like reviews. (:

-_Sam_


End file.
